La cicatriz sangrienta de mi corazón
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: Naraku aparece frente a Sesshomaru y Kagome y los ataca, haciendo uso de una tecnica logra "matar" a la miko y al youkai, Naraku sonrie ante su logro y se va del lugar...Pero ¿en verdad ellos dos estan muertos? / —Donde estoy... ¿y por que... mi cuerpo es como el de un humano...? / —¿Volvi a mi mundo? No... este no es mi tiempo... ¿Eh? Alguien se acerca... ¿Hum? Espera, esos no...
1. ¿La muerte del Daiyoukai y la Miko?

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Se que debiria estar actualizando otras cosas pero...**

**_Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del __foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor_**

**por lo que le dare prioridad a este por ahora... ¿vale? **

**Bueno, como tengo un limite de 11.000 palabras para esta historia T.T no creo que tarde mucho en terminarla y asi volver a mi plan de actualizar todos mis fic...**

**Aun asi espero disfruten de este fic para hallowen, intentare que sea muy sangriento y que muerta alguien hehe e.e **

**La cantidad de palabras de este capitulo/prologo es de 1000 excluyendo las notas de autora y mi caracteristica maña de ponerle "Capitulo Uno, [aqui nombre del capítulo]", por lo que me queda 10000 palabras mas antes de acabar la historia n.n Lo cual lo distribuire en 5 capis más.**

**Bueno, les dejo ahora con el primer capítulo de este especial de Hallowen, con mi especialidad hacia el SesshoKago *w*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

**¿La muerte del Daiyoukai y la Miko?**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en el Sengoku en busca de la Shikon no Tama, Kagome se encontraba tranquilamente recogiendo agua de un manantial que estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba su campamento pero era el único manantial que había, su tranquilidad pronto se fue al sentir la presencia de cierto youkai.<p>

—Miko —dijo del otro lado del manantial, este era sin dudas Sesshomaru…

Kagome nunca espero encontrarse con este Lord de esta manera tan casual, era hilarante, los ojos de Kagome estaban confundidos ante la mirada intensa y fuera de desagrado de Sesshomaru.

—Miko, necesito pedirte algo —dijo de la nada logrando confundirla.

"_¿Eh? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Pedirme algo a mí? ¿¡Sesshomaru!? ¡Esto debe de ser un sueño!_" Pensó la azabache con ojos grandes de sorpresa.

—Para que necesitaría a una humana como yo… si buen recuerdo usted ha querido matarme en más de una ocasión —dijo cautelosa mientras ponía su reiki en defensa.

—No tengo por qué responder si no accedes a mi petición Miko —dijo Sesshomaru neutral sin un apiste de querer decirle por qué necesitarla a ella.

Kagome lo miro un largo rato, suspiro con pesadez, se moría por saber para que le necesitaría Sesshomaru pero también no sabía si iba a estar de acuerdo con la petición, por lo que dar una respuesta antes de saber que era lo que le iban a pedir era complicado…

—Depende… —fue lo que dijo.

—Es imposible negarte Miko, lo que te pido está a tu alcance y aunque no me guste, en cierta forma sigues siendo la mejor opción —dijo Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos un momento.

Kagome estaba un poco abrumada al escucharlo decir tantas palabras y escuchar que ella era la mejor opción, debía de ser algo realmente malo para que esto suceda…

Justo cuando Sesshomaru iba a decir la razón de su petición de "ayuda" un miasma denso apareció, Naraku había aparecido…

La miko y el Daiyoukai se pusieron en alerta al ver la figura despreciable de Naraku, quien tenía su típica sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

—Pero vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos juntos… pero supongo que esto es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro —dijo Naraku mientras atacaba a ambos con duplicaciones suyas.

Sesshomaru esquivo con elegancia el ataque del clon del hanyou y lo miro con rencor, odiaba con el alma a ese sucio hanyou.

Kagome hacia lo mismo, se encontraba demasiado ocupada esquivando los ataques del clon que no se había dado cuenta que algo se encontraba murmurando el verdadero Naraku, Sesshomaru tampoco se había dado cuenta para su mala suerte, esto hizo sonreír con grandeza maliciosa a Naraku.

Kagome lanzo una fecha tras otra al clon de Naraku, pero este las esquivada con rapidez.

—¿Es lo único que tienes Kagome? Que débil te has vuelto —le susurró el clon al oído al momento de lamerle detrás de la oreja al acabar de decirlo.

Kagome se estremeció, no se había dado cuenta cuando había aparecido detrás de ella. Sesshomaru lanzo un ataque con su espada al Naraku detrás de Kagome, no podía dejar que esa mujer muriera, si lo hacía no tendría a quien más pedirle ese favor… aunque también no le gustaba para nada lo que había hecho ese Naraku…

La miko se sorprendió al recibir ayuda del Daiyoukai pero no tuvo tiempo como para agradecer o hacer algo parecido, ya que el clon volvió a atacarla, era demasiado fuerte, ¿Qué clase de clon era este?

Naraku sonreía al ver que a ambos les costaba derrotar a sus clones, sentió entonces la presencia de Inuyasha acercarse, eso lo desilusiono, tendría que apresurar el paso…

Naraku dijo unas palabras más en susurro y unos signos aparecieron en las frentes de sus dos clones, esto no paso inadvertido para el Daiyoukai y la Miko quienes intentaron retroceder al sentir una energía abrumadora.

Pero fue tarde, el objetivo de Naraku ya estaba hecho, sus clones se volvieron una luz e ingresaron a los cuerpos de sus contrincantes, Kagome fue la primera en caer tosiendo y apretándose el estómago de dolor, empezó a sentir un gran **miedo** ante esto… ¿Iba a morir?

Sesshomaru se sintió mareado y como que algo dentro de él estaba empezado a ser arrancado, miro a la miko que estaba ahora rendida en el suelo sujetándose el estómago con una mueca de dolor, podía oler el miedo de la miko, seguro que por ser humana lo que estuviera haciendo Naraku le afectaba más a ella.

Kagome empezó a sentir sus fuerzas irse y pronto dejo de moverse, Sesshomaru escucho entonces como los latidos del corazón de la miko se iban alentando… ¿Ella estaba muriendo? ¿Eso le pasaría igual?

La sola idea de aquello hizo sentir un odio enorme hacia el hanyou… Sintió tristeza al ver el cuerpo inerte de la miko, no sabía por qué pero simplemente la sintió… De repente su cuerpo empezó a doler y su youki se encontraba aullando adolorido, sea lo que le hubiera dado Naraku parecía estar haciendo un buen efecto.

Cayó al suelo en segundos, intento resistir pero no pudo, su cuerpo dejo de moverse luego de unos instantes al igual que su corazón, se encontraba ahora junto a la miko, una de sus manos cerca de la de ella, ambos ahora ahí en el suelo derrotados por Naraku… Completamente _**muertos…**_

Naraku empezó a enloquecer de risa al ver que todo resulto sobre ruedas, el Inutashi apareció entonces entre los arboles listos para ayudar a su amiga, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla ahí en el suelo junto al Daiyoukai.

Inuyasha miro con odio a Naraku e intento acercarse a donde estaba el cuerpo de Kagome, pero noto algo extraño… no podía escuchar el corazón de la miko… y ahora que se daba cuenta, tampoco el de Sesshomaru.

—¿¡Qué diablos les hiciste!? —exigió saber Inuyasha.

—¿Qué más Inuyasha? ¡Los he matado! —la respuesta adquirida dejo en shock a todos.

Nadie podía creérselo, pero al ver la expresión del Inu supieron que era verdad…

Kagome había muerto…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que corto verdad?<strong>

**=.=**

**Bueno ¿que les parece? **

**¿Que creen que pasara de ahora en adelante? **

**¿Kagome y Sesshomaru en verdad están muertos? **

**¿Quieren conti? *w* **

**¡Pues la habrá dentro de poco! XD**

**La verdad si no tuviera limites de palabras esto iba a ser mas largo y un poco mas dramático, como unas 5000 palabras como mínimo para darle un buen suspenso =x= ero bueno, también esta bien esta versión resumida n.n**

**Espero les haya gustado el comienzo tan raro, ya verán que luego se pondrá mejor, ¡hasta quizas haya lemmon de alguna pareja!*/* Aunque no lo creo ya que son pocas palabras u.u  
><strong>

**Bueno, me despido ahora n.n Dejare de decir idioteces y me iré.**

**Nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capi n.n **

**Matta Nee!**


	2. Mundo desconocido

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Tsushime, FenixFATA23, Blacklady Hyuuga, sayuri1707, Hime-chan Natsumi, Christ24, Aiko Hime Aka **

**¡A ustedes muchas gracias por comentar! n.n **

**Hime-chan Natsumi, moontse, sayuri1707**

**¡A ustedes les agradezco por seguir la historia :D**

**FenixFATA23, Hime-chan Natsumi, Magicalmya, StrawberryFields19, moontse**

**¡Y a ustedes muchas gracias por ponerle en favoritos! n.n**

**Me hacen tan feliz TuT**

**Hime-chan tranquila, la idea de una versión extendida ya estaba planificada en mi cabeza, pero la publicaré después de terminar esta y otras mas n.n**

**Bueno lamento tardar pero aquí regreso con el segundo capitulo, la verdad no se como le haré para poner acontecimientos de acercamiento entre nuestros protas en menos de cuatro capis pero bueno XD les dejo el capi para que se deleiten...**

_**La cantidad de palabras de este capitulo es de 2000 excluyendo las notas de autora y mi característica maña de ponerle "Capitulo tanto, [aquí nombre del capítulo]", por lo que me queda 8000 palabras mas antes de acabar la historia n.n**_

**Bien dejando eso empecemos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

**Mundo desconocido**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha cayó al suelo justo a un lado del cuerpo inerte de Kagome… lágrimas gruesas surcaban su rostro al igual que del resto del Inutashi, esto era un gran shock, nunca pensaron que su amada y querida Kagome morirá así de la nada, en un día que creyeron sería normal…<p>

—Inuyasha… hay que… hay que…. —Sango intento decir algo pero sus palabras no podían llegar a un final en medio de su llanto.

El monje entendió lo que quería decir la exterminadora, había de preparar el cuerpo de Kagome para un entierro… Miroku miro el cuerpo sin vida de Kagome y también el de Sesshomaru… no podían simplemente dejarlo tirado así, el Lord merecía respeto por lo que también tendrían que preparar el cuerpo de Sesshomaru para quemarlo junto a Kagome…

—¿Cómo es posible que hace una hora estuvieras riendo y ahora… estas muerta? —preguntó al viendo Miroku mirando con dolor a Kagome.

Ignorando los llantos de los demás y el suyo propio se acercó a los cuerpos de los difuntos, tendría que hacer un pequeño ritual para que las almas de ambos se fueran de sus cuerpos antes de quemarlos, ya que de otra forma no podrían resucitar en algún futuro sea ya lejano o cercano…

—¿Hum? —la expresión del monje cambio a desconcierto cuando toco con su mano el brazo de Kagome y luego rápidamente el de Seshomaru… "_A pesar que… a pesar que solo han pasado unos momentos desde sus muertes… sus almas… no están…_" pensó el monje y entonces se percató de algo que no había notado…

Se suponía que habían muerto a manos de Naraku, eso significaba que hubo lucha, pero los cuerpos de ambos no tenía ninguna gota de sangre que confirmara el modo de muerte, además ¿Cómo Naraku derrotaría a Kagome y a Sesshomaru? Los poderes de ambos seres eran demasiados poderosos como para ser derrotados por Naraku tan rápido…

Miroku estaba confundido y aun escuchando los sollozos y lamentos de los demás revisó los cuerpos fríos de los difuntos… Nada, ningún solo rasguño o herida, confundido miro la expresión de los rostros de Kagome y Sesshomaru, parecían tan pacíficos para haber muerto por mano de Naraku— Espera… esto… ¿esto es miasma? —dijo Miroku mirando como en la boca de ambos muertos estaba saliendo los últimos restos de un miasma de color peculiar…

Los demás miraron a Miroku al escucharlo decir aquello, no entendían por qué pero sentían que tenían una última esperanza de que Kagome pudiera estar en verdad viva y que podían salvarla…

—¿Qué pasa con el miasma Miroku? ¿Es el causante de esto? ¿Hay cura? ¡Dime Miroku! —dijo alterado Inuyasha mientras miraba al monje con ojos desesperados por una respuesta positiva…

—No… no están simple Inu, había leído sobre esto pero nunca pensé que Naraku supiera de el… —empezó a decir Miroku con seriedad mientras miraba los cuerpo de los "difuntos"— Esta es una antigua técnica… era para separar el alma del cuerpo dejando al cuerpo en un estado de muerte temporal… La finalidad de esto era de enviar las almas a manejar otros cuerpos que estuviera sin almas para espiar a los enemigos, pero esto tenía un límite, el cuerpo solo podía estar sin su alma una semana, si su alma no volvía moriría en cuerpo y también en alma… —siguió diciendo el monje mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara— Pero en los escritos no decía como tenían que volver, no sé qué método tenían que usar… En cierta forma Kagome y Sesshomaru siguen vivos, pero no en sus cuerpos sino en otros, pero si no vuelven a sus cuerpos en una semana morirán pero esta vez enserio… —las palabras de Miroku esperanzaban y desilusionaban al resto del grupo, teóricamente su querida amiga Kagome seguía con viva, pero era seguro que no sabría cómo volver a su cuerpo, eso significaba que moriría de todas maneras…

—Entonces… ¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Shippo con miedo de todo este asunto.

—Cuidar de ambos cuerpos por una semana… hay que mantenerlos en un estado que no se pudran ni nada, puede que haya un milagro y logren regresar a sus cuerpos… mantendremos esa esperanza por una semana… sino… tendremos que hacer un funeral… —esas palabras hizo que el grupo se entristeciera demasiado, pero aun así querían conservar esa pequeña esperanza… una semana, solo una semana y luego solo se resignarían si su milagro no sucedía…

—Bien… iremos a la casa de la Luna, sé que uno de los subordinados de mi padre tiene el poder de hacer que los cuerpos se mantengan frescos durante meses o años, es imposible que se nieguen a mi petición ya que se trata de la vida de su Lord…. Y luego… iremos a matar a Naraku —dijo Inuyasha con una determinación desconocida, esta era la primera vez que decía de ir al castillo de la Luna, hogar de su hermano y padre ya difunto, también hubiera sido su hogar pero era un hanyou… y un hanyou era lo menos que querían los youkai que estuvieran en el palacio…

—Está bien… Kirara transformase, llevaras los cuerpos de Kagome y Sesshomaru… —dijo Sango un poco más repuesta de tanto llorar.

Entre Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango acomodaron los cuerpos de ambos sobre el lomo de Kirara y empezaron su viaje hacia el castillo del Oeste.

Inuyasha tenía una mirada sombría en todo el viaje, definitivamente tenía que matar a ese sucio de Naraku…— Lo matare…. No importa que yo lo matare —susurro el platinado mientras continuaba su camino junto con el grupo…

* * *

><p>Los ojos de una joven empezaron a abrirse por el ruidos ruido que se presentaba en su alrededor, era un ruido peculiar, como bestias queriendo comida y también estaba el sonido de las balas y <strong>gritos desgarradores<strong> de personas…

—Mmm… ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? —la chica miro a su alrededor y se encontró que estaba en una azotea— ¿Volví a mi mundo? —se preguntó la joven al darse cuenta de las construcciones, miro su cuerpo un momento y se encontró que no parecía para nada a su cuerpo, este tenía las curvas más pronunciadas y además estaba vestida completamente de negro con la gabardina cerrada, en su muñeca había un reloj digital a pilas, miro lo que marcaba "11 de octubre de 2020"— No... Este no es mi tiempo... —susurro para sí misma sorprendida, unos golpes más se escuchó en la puerta de la azote y recorto los antiguos ruidos cuando despertó, aunque ya no se escuchaban los gritos…— ¿Eh? Alguien se acerca... ¿Hum? Espera, esos no... —la frase quedo incompleta al darse cuenta quienes eran los que habían forzado la puerta, era personas, pero tenían algo peculiar, estaban con ropas toda rasguñada, sucia y ensangrentada, a algunos les faltaba parte de su cuerpo y todos tenían una mirada vacía, todos ellos caminando en su dirección…

La joven se puso azul al ver aquello, ella siempre pensó que esto solo pasaban en películas… nunca pensó encontrarse en esta situación y además desarmada— Z-Z-Zombie… —dijo la joven retrocediendo, eran demasiados ¿Cómo escaparía?

Palpo su ropa buscando algo con desesperación, se sorprendió al sentir una pistola y lo que parecía ser una espada bajo la gabardina, como loca abrió rápido la gabardina y saco la espada con rapidez, ya estaba acorralada en una esquina de la azotea y había como veinte zombies a su alrededor.

La joven se encontraba agitada, con temblor maniobró la espada, su cuerpo parecía moverse solo después de eso, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, no sabía como pero había empezado a cortar las cabezas y partes de los cuerpos de los que la atacaban, se sentía aterrada, esto parecía un mal sueño…

No paso mucho para que ella estuviera embarrada en sangre al acabar de atacar a la mayoría de los zombies consiguiendo una abertura en dirección a la puerta para escapar…

—No entiendo nada, no entiendo nada ¿Dónde diablos estoy? —decía la mujer mientras corría escaleras abajo, se detuvo en medio de su carrera al escuchar ese sonido peculiar de los Zombie "_Hay…. ¡Hay más!_" pensó con temor la joven apoyada contra la pared, ya se encontraba en el primer piso y parecía que habían muchos de esos ahí dentro…

—¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo salgo? —se preguntaba en susurro la joven mientras apretaba la empuñadura de la espada, era pesada, no era posible que la pudiera sostener más tiempo, tenía que escapar de aquí antes de que aquello pase…

Tomando aire y llamando a algún valor se atrevió a salir corriendo, matando a su paso, corrió y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana por las calles en busca de un lugar donde detenerse, los zombies estaban por todos los lugares, debía de escapar rápido…

Vio entonces un camión de mudanza abierta, como pudo se metió y cerró la persiana asegurando por dentro… El corazón de la joven se mantenía acelerado mientras su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y lágrimas de miedo— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde me encuentro? Mamá… mamá quiero estar contigo —diciendo esto la joven soltó a un llanto silencioso sintiendo como el camión empezaba a balancearse, los zombie sabían que estaba adentro...

* * *

><p>Un hombre de unos 25 años abrió los ojos de golpe a sentir que algo empezaba a querer morderle la pierna, dando una patada aparto a su atacante, se sentía incómodo en la posición en la que estaba, se encontraba semi aplastado por algo grande, podía sentir fragmentos de algún cristal bajo su espalda y aquello que aparto de su pierna de una sacudida parecía intentar otra vez su objetivo, el hombre como pudo y sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido salió de debajo de la gran cosa que lo aplastaba, esa cosa tenía cuatro ruedas en la parte superior… seguramente se volcó y por eso las ruedas terminaron arriba.<p>

—¿Qué demonios eres? —dijo mirando a la putrefacta criatura que se arrastraba en el suelo con intención de morder sus piernas, parecía ser un humano, con toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo separada de su torso, con un color raro y ropas harapientas, el hombre se preguntaba por qué no moría si tenía solo medio cuerpo, los humanos mueren estando así.

—Basura humana —dijo aplastándole la cabeza con su pie, luego de eso miro su alrededor, parecía estar en un sendero de color negro con líneas blancas en el suelo que se expandían en línea recta en ambas direcciones.

El hombre frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando recordar como llego a ese lugar— Donde estoy... ¿y por qué... mi cuerpo es como el de un humano...? —dijo mirando su mano con una atención absurda, viendo una mano simple, sin líneas ni garras…

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y miro el resto de su cuerpo, llevaba unas ropas extrañas, había un artefacto en una funda en su cintura, la tomo unos momentos, era un objeto pesado y tenía una forma de "L" girada 90º grados a la derecha…— ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba el hombre con el ceño fruncido, volvió a guardar aquel extraño artefacto y vio que también había un gran cuchillo ancho, parecía una espada pero este era más liviano y tenía el metal oxidado.

Volvió a mirar el camino y a lo lejos vio lo que parecía ser una ciudad de grandes edificación… Se decidió de ir a ese lugar, empezando a caminar miro a los lados del camino, era puro bosque y podía escuchar como algo se iba a acercando, hacían un sonido desagradable.

El hombre miro entonces como lo que parecía ser un humano caminando extrañamente y con tripas colgando empezaba a acercársele, le causo repulsión nada más ver a aquel humano, tomando aquel cuchillo grande se lo planto en el frente a esa persona y simplemente después solo se fue.

No le importaba mucho matar después de todo, si tenía que hacer lo haría— ¿Qué clases de humanos son estos…? —fue lo que se preguntó retomando su camino con dirección a la lejana ciudad…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Estuvo interesante el capitulo?<strong>

**Me esforcé simplificando cosas pero espero que el toque no se haya perdido en medio del relato non**

**¿Ya saben quienes son la joven y el hombre, verdad?**

**Bueno, esto era de imaginarse ¿no creen?**

**Pero la pregunta mas importante... ¿Lograran regresar? ¿Que es lo que tenia planeado Naraku al hacer todo esto?**

**Un poco de eso en el siguiente capi dentro de poco n.n Este fic finalizara antes del 31 de este mes por lo que no esperaran mucho tiempo :D**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capi n.n **

**Matta Nee!**


	3. Encuentro

**¡Hola mundo!**

**TsukihimePrincess (_Querida se que es muy confuso pero a medida que pasan los pocos capis iré explicando lo, espero sigas leyendo n.n_)**

**Maria (_Hehe eso esta por verse Maria *x* pero creo que no sera muy fácil volver y mucho menos si ellos... bueno no adelantaré nada XD_) **

**Hime-chan Natsumi (_Hehe ya sabia yo que era una genio XD Ok no, pero bueno me gusta probar cosas imposible y como últimamente me estoy viendo series zombie me picaba por escribir algo sobre eso *x*, definitivamente tengo que hacer una versión extendida ya que esta está más cortada de escenas que mi trabajo de recortes XD Espero te guste el capi de hoy_) **

**FenixFATA23 (_Gracias por las palabras, me disculpo por tardar pero ahora sera diario la actualización ya que tengo solo hasta el viernes D: Pero creo que sera bueno para ustedes XD Mañana un nuevo capi! :D_) **

**Amane Amy (_Gracias por comentar, no logre entender muy bien que querías decir al final pero bueno, aquí describiré un poco los cuerpos de donde se encuentran Sesshomaru y Kagome_)**

**¡Les agradezco mucho comentar! n.n **

**Hime-chan Natsumi, moontse, sayuri1707, Andy Saturn, FenixFATA23, Magicalmya, Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu, StrawberryFields19, moontse, TsukihimePrincess, malina-maniac...**

**¡Y a ustedes muchas gracias por ponerle en favoritos y seguirla! n.n**

**Me hacen tan feliz TuT**

**Bueno lamento tardar pero aquí regreso con el tercer capitulo, fue una tortura que me consumió una semana para saber como poner las cosas en tan pocas palabras :X por lo que tal vez nuevamente no se entienda ni jota XD**

_**La cantidad de palabras de este capitulo es de 2000 excluyendo las notas de autora y mi característica maña de ponerle "Capitulo tanto, [aqui nombre del capítulo]", por lo que me queda 6000 palabras mas antes de acabar la historia n.n**_

**Bien dejando eso empecemos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

**Encuentro**

* * *

><p>Naraku se encontraba en su escondite regocijándose de su logro de haberse deshecho de dos grandes de sus problemas, ahora solo importaba deshacerse del hanyou perro y todo estaría perfecto, podría buscar los fragmentos con tranquilidad y luego cumplir su meta, dominar al mundo…<p>

—¿Sabes que en verdad no están muertos, verdad? Solo enviaste sus almas a quien sabe qué lugar… pueden regresar si averiguan como… —dijo Kagura intentando hacer caer la faceta de felicidad que llevaba su "padre" a como dé lugar…

Naraku miro con expresión sarcástica a su "hija", se podía notar que quería hacerle pasar un mal rato pero eso sería imposible, es verdad que simplemente no mato a esos dos, solo los mando a la deriva… pero la cuestión era que… — Claro que pueden pero… yo no envié sus almas a algún cuerpo de este tiempo, los envié al azar por los puentes del tiempo… además, se debe matar dos personas para que regrese un alma y se debe realizar eso en menos de una semana, pero ellos… —dijo incompletamente mientras volvía a reír con malicia sin terminar lo que iba a decir.

Kagura solo frunció el ceño y se fue, no le hubiera molestado que fuera solo Kagome la enviada pero también habían enviado a Sesshomaru a quien sabe dónde y eso la enojaba un poco… espera por los cielos que lograra volver, de Kagome… bueno sería bien por ella lograr volver pero también estaría bien no volverla a ver…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha junto con su grupo llegaron a la barrera que se alzaba a los alrededores del castillo Lunar, hizo un llamado a la manera Inu y de la nada un guardia apareció…<p>

—¿A qué se debe su venia Lord Inuyasha? —dijo con aborrecimiento el guardia al ver a ese hanyou, pero hanyou o no se debía su respeto por ser hijo del gran Inu no Taisho…

—Vengo en busca del comandante Raito, todo sea por el bien de su querido Lord Sesshomaru… —menciono Inuyasha, de esta manera era imposible que no dejaran entrar ya que se trataba de su gran amado Lord del Oeste…

El guardia entonces miro a los dos humanos detrás de Inu, también vio al gran gato de dos colas que llevaba en su lomo el cuerpo de su Lord y de una humana… abrió los ojos al no lograr escuchar el corazón de su Lord o sentir su poder.

—¿Qué demonios paso…? Bien… pueden pasar, Raito se encuentra en los jardines del frente —dijo el guardia, sea lo que pasase era mejor que fueran rápido, él no era quien para entretenerlos si la vida de su Lord peligraba…

Inuyasha y su grupo ingresaron tan rápido como podían, aun les quedaba unos kilómetros hasta los jardines, al llegar a ellos vieron al comandante estar entrenando con su escuadrón.

Este al ver a Inu se detuvo y se acercó con rapidez cuando dos humanos bajaban el cuerpo de su Lord del lomo de un gato de dos cabezas— ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Qué paso con nuestro Lord? —indago Raito con seriedad mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Sesshomaru.

—Le quitaron el alma Raito, pero cabe la posibilidad de hacer que regrese en menos de una semana, si no lo hace estará en verdad muerto… —empezó a decir Inuyasha mirando los cuerpos— Quería que usaras tu habilidad y los congelaras para que no les ocurra nada mientras buscamos una manera de hacerlos regresar… a ambos… —dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba a Raito, este a su vez levanto su mirada grisácea para mirar al hanyou.

—Está bien… pero luego me dirás quien lo hizo, esto merecerá venganza si algo malo le pasa a mi lord después de una semana… —dijo y con ayuda de uno de su escuadrón llevo los cuerpos a la habitación de su lord.

El Inutashi los siguió, vio como colocaban a ambos cuerpos fríos sobre futos individuales, luego Raito dijo unas palabras y de sus manos salió una especie de aire frío y congelo los cuerpos de ambos muertos que parecían dormir en los futos…

* * *

><p>La joven que se mantenía aun en el camión de mudanzas empezó a escuchar un par de gritos fuera, a pesar de sentir aun el tambaleo por culpa de los zombies, apego su oreja a una de las paredes del camión para saber de dónde provenía el grito… parecía ser el llanto de un niño pequeño…<p>

No sabía por qué pero sintió una ansiedad al escuchar ese llanto y otra voz diciendo algo de que corriera. Con rapidez salió del interior del camión de mudanza y dando patadas y aplastando cabezas se hizo paso entre los zombie, entonces lo vio, ahí en medio de la carretera un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabellos color ceniza claro se encontraba llorando mientras escapaba de los zombie hasta que se cayó al suelo.

—¡Jareth! —grito un joven que estaba no muy lejos del menor matando zombies mientras se abría paso para llegar al niño.

El cuerpo de la mujer actuó solo al ver al pequeño en problemas, cortes y cortes, patadas tras patadas, la mujer hacía de todo para que ninguno de esos se acercara al niño "_Debo protegerlo…_" fue su pensamiento.

El anterior joven que grito llego hasta ahí y con agilidad tomo al niño lloroso en brazos mientras disparaba con una silenciadora…— ¡Aida hay que movernos rápido! —dijo el joven pelinegro mirando a la joven, está un poco descolocada por como la llamo solo atino a asentir y siguió al joven hasta un callejón vacío.

"_Un momento… él hablo ingles… ¿Cómo demonios entendí el inglés si soy pésima en eso? O mejor aún ¿Por qué me llamo Aida?_" pensó la mujer mientras se detuvo en el callejón libre de zombie.

El pequeño niño la miro unos momentos luego de bajar al suelo y al reconocerla solo atino a lanzársele encima buscando protección— ¡Mawmáw! —dijo el pequeño abrazando las piernas de su _madre._

Con esto la chica estaba más que descolocada… "_Espera un segundo… ¡¿mamá?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que hasta soy madre?! Tranquila Kagome… todo tiene una explicación… haber lo último que hice fue…_" el pensamiento paro de pronto al darse cuenta de que en realidad no recordaba que fue lo último que paso antes de aparecer ahí…

—¿Aida que paso con los demás? ¿Y Kieren? ¿Ah logrado volver? —pregunto el joven azabache, la mujer lo miro son comprender bien sus palabras.

—¿Eh? No se… no se de lo que hablas… y este niño… ¿Quién… quién es? —dijo la mujer mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cabeza del pequeño que parecía tener cinco años.

El joven la miro sorprendido al escucharla— ¿Qu-Qué? ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Tan duro fue el golpe que recibiste? —dijo el joven recordando que cuando se fue en busca de provisiones con el niño Aida había estado inconsciente por que se había dado un gran golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza…

—¿Sí? Sinceramente no sé de qué me hablas… —dijo la joven y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba hablando fluidamente en ingles… "_Dios mío, pareciera que este no es mi cuerpo, yo nunca sería capaz de hacer todo lo que hice hasta ahora y mucho menos hablar este idioma tan fluidamente_" pensó la mujer.

—Aida, Aida escúchame… Tú eres Aida Emrys, tienes veinticinco años, yo soy Marco Devon, soy tu cuñado, mi hermano Kieren Devon es tu esposo desde hace cinco años y él es Jareth Devon tu hijo, tiene cuatro años, hace como tres años empezó todo este apocalipsis y hemos estado juntos, mi hermano se fue a buscar sobreviviente y yo provisiones, tú te quedaste con el resto por que sufriste un accidente y me lleve a Jareth… y ahora estamos aquí… —dijo Marco mientras miraba a la joven, esta parecía muy sorprendida de esto— Incluso llevas tu anillo de bodas y una foto del primer cumpleaño de tu hijo, mira —dijo el chico sacando de la gabardina de la mujer la foto y apuntando su mano donde llevaba su anillo.

Kagome, o mejor dicho, _Aida_ miro la foto y su anillo, en la foto aparecía un hombre guapo de cabellos cenizas y ojos marrones, a su lado una mujer muy hermosa pelinegra y de ojos azules y en medio un niño sonriendo mientras mira a la cámara…. "_Esa chica… ¿soy yo? ¿Así me veo…? Entonces… este en verdad no es mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo termine en este cuerpo?_"

* * *

><p>Aquel hombre de unos veinticinco años por fin llego a la gran ciudad, se sorprendió mucho al ver su reflejo en el primer edificio que tenía puertas de cristal, no era nada a como era en realidad, su cabello era un color rubio ceniza, sus ojos eran marrones como el de los humanos, su piel era pálida y sus ropas seguían siendo raras…<p>

—Este cuerpo no es mío… —dijo con enojo el hombre— Yo el lord Sesshomaru no me encuentro en mi cuerpo… o en mi mundo… —dijo volviendo a mirar su alrededor y empezó a caminar por las calles desiertas llenas de cuerpos de zombie.

Vio salir de repente a unas dos personas y a un niño de uno de los callejones de su mano derecha, el pequeño al verlo corrió a él y se le tiro encima tirándolo al suelo, esto lo dejo sorprendido pero supuso que estos conocían al dueño del cuerpo… supuso que era mejor no levantar sospechas por el momento hasta saber qué diablos estaba pasando, pero eso significa tener que actuar como humano… lo cual era humillante para su especie y su estatus….

—Pwapáw…. Hawia eswos moutos atacanwoume… tuwe mieto —dijo el niño lo más claro que pudo mientras enroscaba sus brazos en el cuello del mayor. Increíblemente esto se sintió muy natural en su cuerpo que solo atino a alzarlo mientras se paraba.

—Kieren hermano es bueno verte… —dijo el azabache mientras miraba al peli ceniza.

Kagome miro a su _esposo_ en shock, hay dios que haría ahora, no sabía cómo se comportaba antes con su esposo por lo que puede que él se diera cuenta que ella en realidad no era Aida…

_Kieren_ miro al azabache unos momentos, bueno al menos ahora sabía que al parecer tenía un hijo, un hermano y su nombre era Kieren, un gran proceso, ahora solo faltaba saber cómo salir de aquí y volver a sus tierras del Oeste….

—Sí… —fue lo único que dijo _Kieren_ para luego mirar a la mujer, parecía nerviosa como si ocultara algo, pero bueno eso a él no lo importaba mucho.

—Que seco estas… ¿y por qué no saludas a tu esposa? Está bien que confortes a Jareth pero tampoco la ignores a ella —dijo divertido por el comportamiento extraño de su hermano, en estos momentos ya debería estar dándole uno que otro beso y hostigarla con preguntas de cómo estaba su cabeza…

—Mwamáw… —dijo el niño pequeño con sus ojos aun llorosos y extendiendo sus manos a su madre.

La mujer aun no adaptada a esto intento hacer actuar normal— Ya, ven con mami Jareth… tu padre debe de estar cansado, mami también te cuida ¿lo sabes verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa y alzo al chico, vaya que raro se sentía hacer esto tipo de cosas…

Sesshomaru miro a su ahora esposa, parecía una mujer cariñosa, era más que seguro que se diera cuenta que él no es su esposo en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

—¿Qué hacen por las calles? —indago Kieren intentando ser más humano y fingiendo interés.

—Aida dijo que el refugio está en ruinas, hay que volver a las andadas hermano, esta ciudad ya no es segura —dijo Marco mientras miraba a su hermano con seriedad y luego miraba atrás, a lo lejos se podía ver una gran horda de zombie.

—Bien… entonces movámonos —dijo Sesshomaru haciéndose pasar por Kieren, no estaría mal estar con ellos para saber que eran esas cosas y tal vez encontrara la manera de volver a su mundo…

Los demás solo asintieron y empezaron su recorrido…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Estuvo interesante el capitulo?<strong>

**Por cierto Sesshomaru sabe hablar ingles por lo que no se le hizo raro hablar así XD, esto se debe a... bueno en la versión extendida que no se cuando subiré explicaré esto...**

**Ahora... ¿Que creen que pasara? ¿Se darán cuenta estos dos que vienen del mismo lugar? ¿sabrán regresar? ¿surgirá el romance? (Nah no creo XD) ¿Por que tengo la maña de poner a un niño menor de ocho años en cada historia que escribo? Bueno... algunas preguntas no tiene respuestas y otras si pero tendremos que esperar hasta mañana por saber mas :D Ya saben, ¡esto se finaliza el viernes con dos capítulos ese día!**

**Y si es que hay un error ortográfico me disculpo, tengo sueño y me da flojera revisar pero lo haré mañana XD**

**Nos vemos mañana y comenten y gracias n.n**

**Matta Nee!**


	4. ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Miko?

**¡Hola mundo!**

**TsukihimePrincess (_Querida por alguna razón me dio un poco de risa la parte de su comentario donde dices que por pocas y reverencian a Inu XD Pero bueno, por pocas y pasa n.n Y si ahora resulta que ambos están casados XD _)**

**Maria (Es completamente necesario una versión completa por la rapidez como esta esto n.n Lo siento por cortarlo así pero luego no tendría chiste si no :/ Y espero disfrutes este capi antes de la llegada de algo shocksante XD) **

**Minako (_Sus deseos son ordenes y aquí le vengo con otro capi para su deleite n.n_) **

**Kira (Bueno tranquila aquí esta un nuevo capi espero te guste Kira n.n )**

**¡Les agradezco mucho comentar! n.n **

**Hime-chan Natsumi, moontse, sayuri1707, Andy Saturn, FenixFATA23, Magicalmya, Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu, StrawberryFields19, moontse, TsukihimePrincess, malina-maniac...**

**¡Y a ustedes muchas gracias por ponerle en favoritos y seguirla! n.n**

**Me hacen tan feliz TuT**

**Ok, aquí de nuevo como prometí n.n (Dios mio esta vez no falle o.o de seguro y llovera por cumplir el día prometido XD) Este capi puede ser un poco Ooc y creo que no hay nada tenebroso en todo el fic ahora que lo pienso O.o Y se supone que debe ser escalofriante D: Bueno, mañana tendré que llenar eso con el prox capi, definitivamente me odiaran con lo que haré oxo**

**Ok dejemos la habladuría y a...**

_**La cantidad de palabras de este capitulo es de 1500 excluyendo las notas de autora y mi característica maña de ponerle "Capitulo tanto, [aquí nombre del capítulo]", por lo que me queda 4500 palabras mas antes de acabar la historia n.n**_

**Bien dejando eso empecemos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

**¿Sesshomaru? ¿Miko?**

* * *

><p>Ya eran dos días enteros los cuales la miko y el daiyoukai se encontraban en aquel mundo, ninguno tenía conocimiento de que ambos estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaban, ambos absortos buscando la manera de volver a su tiempo…<p>

Aida o mejor dicho Kagome se encontraba muy entretenida recordando sus últimas vivencias en el Sengoku antes de llegar a este lugar, recordó que la última persona que vio fue a Sesshomaru, ambos habían sido atacados por Naraku… la técnica que utilizo la conocía pero no lograba recordar el método por el cual volver a su cuerpo original…

Miro a Jareth que durmió en el hombro de su padre mientras este lo cargaba, se sintió triste al pensar que el niño tendría madre una vez abandonase ese cuerpo, ya que su verdadera madre definitivamente estaba muerta y era por eso que ella estaba en su cuerpo…

"_La herida en mi pecho… puede que alguien la apuñalara en aquella azotea… supongo que cicatrizó cuando mi alma llego…. Pobre mujer…_" pensó la chica azabache mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón donde estaba la cicatriz.

—Sera mejor parar un momento a descansar —propuso Kieren mirándola a ella y a su hermano.

Kagome aún se sentía rara con el tema de que ahora tenía un esposo y un hijo, aunque sabía que en verdad no eran de ella el simple hecho de que fueran así las cosas la incomodaba mucho.

—Ya era hora —dijo Marco apoyándose en un árbol en aquel pequeño claro en medio del bosque donde se encontraban.

Kieren recostó a su hijo entre los tallos de un árbol con cuidado de no despertarlo, Aida se acercó a esto y cubrió al niño con su gabardina que no hace mucho se había quitado para ese propósito.

Sesshomaru miro de reojo a su "esposa", lo que llamo la atención de este fue el hecho que ella traía una katana en la cintura, oh vaya como había extrañado una de esas… pero era una lástima que no pudiera tenerla en manos…

—Es realmente sorprendente que haya logrado ver todas esas cosas y matanzas y aun así seguir siendo un tierno niño… bueno es muy pequeño después de todo… —dijo Kagome acariciando la cabeza del niño durmiente.

—Puede que ahora no entienda muy bien todo y por eso conserve su pureza… pero cuando crezca eso puede cambiar… —dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Aida, quien estaba a hurtadillas a lado de su hijo.

—No quisiera que cambie… —respondió Kagome mientras levantaba la mirada para ver los ojos marrones de Kieren, pero tan pronto se encontraron sus miradas ella la aparto, sentía un extraño sentimiento…— Me gustaría mantenerlo así para siempre… —"_Incluso cuando me vaya y solo te tenga a ti_" pensó la mujer luego de sus palabras… Oh vaya que era tan raro tener este tipo de pensamientos tan maternos, pero por el momento todo se sintió tan natural que no importo mucho, sus palabras eran sinceras, en verdad esperaba que el niño nunca perdiera esa inocencia a pesar de las atrocidades que vio y vera, pero la vera sin ella presente…

—¡Caminantes! —grito Marco mientras sacaba su pistola, esto alerto a los otros dos que también sacaron sus respectivas armas.

Sesshomaru ya sabía cómo manipular la pistola con silenciador por lo que la tomo y empezó a disparar a la pequeña multitud de zombie que se acercaban dispersados por su alrededor, Kagome hizo lo mismo con su espada protegiendo a Jareth en todo momento.

**Sangre,** sucia sangre empezó a empapar sus ropas mientras mataba a los zombies, en una de esas su espada voló por causa de un manotazo de un caminante, Kieren vio esto y tomo la espada con rapidez para luego haciendo un movimiento elegante atravesara el cráneo del zombie que estaba por atacar a Aida.

Kagome al ver ese ataque de parte de Kieren tuvo la visión de estar viendo al daiyoukai e inconscientemente la palabra _"¿Sesshomaru?"_ escapo de sus labios…

El hombre escucho eso y la miro al instante… ¿Cómo sabia ella su verdadero nombre? Entonces recordó que si él estaba en otro cuerpo la última persona que logro ver estaría en las mismas ya que recibieron el mismo ataque…— ¿Miko? —murmuro dudoso de que fuera ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir mucho más ya que otro muerto ataco y con espada en mano lo mato.

Marco mato rápidamente a otros tres más y Kieren a unos cinco, luego de eso no hubo más zombie…

La mujer estaba un poco sorprendida de escuchar a Kieren decirle Miko, solo una persona le decía asi…— Aida quiero hablar contigo… —dijo de repente Kieren tomándola del brazo y separándose un poco de Marco y Jareth, quien para alivio de ambos seguía durmiendo…

—¿Eres Kagome? —pregunto a secas el peli ceniza mientras clavaba su mirada en la mujer, está un poco descolocada por lo directo que fue lo miro con ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

—¿Sesshomaru? ¿En verdad eres tú? —dijo la mujer en respuesta mientras estudiaba su mirada, esto basto para el oji marrón para confirmar su pregunta, era la miko, nadie más sabría su verdadero nombre aquí si no…

—Miko… ¿sabes cómo llegamos a esto? —preguntó Sesshomaru soltándola del brazo y cruzando sus propios brazos sobre su pecho.

Kagome suspiro un poco ante la sequedad de Sesshomaru mientras preguntaba… "_Me agradaba más como Kieren_" pensó recordando la amabilidad de su "esposo" pero pronto parpadeo negando con la cabeza esos pensamientos.

—Sí… recuerdo haber leído de una técnica que puede hacer eso… se trata de enviar un alma a un cuerpo que estuviera muerto desde hace tres horas… aunque no recuerdo muy bien como logro enviarnos al futuro y tampoco recuerdo muy bien la manera de regresar… —dijo la chica mirando para donde estaba Jareth, el pequeño había empezado a despertarse mientras Marco se cambiaba de playera como si nada.

Sesshomaru miro a la azabache unos minutos luego de escucharla, era desesperante la verdad, pero no había que hacer, tan solo esperaba que la mujer recordara como regresar… Sesshomaru pronto dirigió su mirada a donde miraba ella, se encontró con que el pequeño se había levantado y los estaba buscando…

Ese pequeño… no sabía como pero ese niño logro lo impensable, hizo que el gran Lord se encariñara de él en menos de 48 horas… "_Si logramos regresar… ya no lo veré más_" pensó el mayor con un poco de desilusión, no sabía por qué pero quería proteger al niño y no separarse de él… tal vez se debiera que eran los sentimientos que aun guardaba el cuerpo donde estaba, pero a la vez también eran sus propios sentimientos…

Miro entonces a la miko que estaba a su lado, parecía estar pensando en algo similar, seguro sobre él mismo tema… "_Jareth se quedara sin padres…_" de repente pensó al recordar que estaba un unos cuerpos ya muertos… eso significaba que él niño estaría sin sus padres cuando volvieran a la normalidad… tendría a Marco claro pero sus padres eran sus padres… eran ellos en estos momentos…

—No me quiero separar de él y dejarlo solo… pero hay cosas que hacer en donde están nuestros verdaderos cuerpos… —dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, vaya que el amor que sentía por ese niño era demasiado grande como para separarse de él de una manera tajante como seguro seria…

—No podemos llevárnoslo, pertenece aquí… lo tiene a él al menos… —esas palabras sorprendió a la miko, no esperaba que Sesshomaru compartiera sus pensamientos sobre esto… una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al darse cuenta que el daiyoukai estaba mostrando algo de su corazón en estos momentos…

—Mamá, papá —dijo Jareth acercándose a ellos con una tierna sonrisa inconsciente del anterior ataque.

—Dormilón buenos días ¿tuviste un buen sueño? —preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de hurtadillas, quiso tocarle la cabeza al pequeño pero no lo hizo al darse cuenta que seguía embarrada de sangre en sus manos, brazos y parte de su ropa superior.

Él pequeño asintió y miro a sus padres un momento, al darse cuenta de que ellos parecían estar cubiertos de sangre se asustó — ¿Tan ben? —trato de decir el pequeño con claridad sin éxito, pero aun así ambos entendieron.

—No es nada, estamos bien —dijo _Kieren_ regalándole una sonrisa a su _hijo_ y este a su vez solo asintió.

—Mamá tego hambe —dijo el niño mirando a su madre mientras ponía un de sus manecitas sobre su pancita…

Kagome asintió a las palabras del pequeño y lo condujo nuevamente a donde estaban sus pertenencias en compañía de Sesshomaru, quien respondía a las preguntas que Jareth hacia como "_¿Eta panta se come? ¿Eto e un caacol?_ " Lo cual fue tierno de ver según Kagome ya que nunca pensó ver a Sesshomaru de esa manera… hasta hace poco le tenía un miedo a ese hombre frió pero ahora… mientras más la máscara caída más la miko lo quería…

_La miko nunca espero que esta tranquilidad llegara pronto a su fin…._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal estuvo?<strong>

**No se por que pero creí necesario una escena como esta hehe n.n Espero no se sienta mucho a relleno este capi y espero les gustase a todos.**

**Ahora que lo pienso no creo poder ganar el concurso oxo Ya que no he puesto nada terrorífico T.T y acabo de dar cuenta que tonta XD Pero bueno seguiré escribiendo y puede que surja un milagro XD**

**Ok espero les gustara el capi y si no se entendió muy bien una parte me dicen y yo la explico mejor en las notas.**

**Nos vemos mañana y comenten y gracias n.n**

**Matta Nee!**


	5. Muerte y Retorno

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Ok, aquí de nuevo, este es el capi resubio ya que al parecer al estar revisando errores lo borre y subi otro =.= no recuerdo lo mucho que escribi en esto pero bueno... era un suerte tener una copia del capi... pero no de las notas T.T**

**Ok dejemos la habladuría y a...**

_**La cantidad de palabras de este capitulo es de 2500 excluyendo las notas de autora y mi característica maña de ponerle "Capitulo tanto, [aquí nombre del capítulo]", por lo que me queda 2000 palabras mas antes de acabar la historia n.n**_

**Bien dejando eso empecemos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>****

**Muerte y Retorno  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estaba muy cabreado, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Kagome estaba muerta y no conseguían saber cómo hacerla regresar, ahora como era de esperarse estaba solo en busca de Naraku para conseguir parte de la perla y de paso matarlo…<p>

_—_Apareces en un buen momento… desgraciado… —dijo al ver como Naraku aparecía de la nada con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro lleno de odio del hanyou.

—¿Por qué tan enojado Inuyasha? ¿Ya no está más tu adorada miko? —se burló Naraku mientras miraba como el platinado solo gruñía en rabia.

—Maldito…. ¡ella volverá, pero tú no estarás para ver su retorno! —grito el hanyou y sacando su espada empezó a atacarlo.

Era una batalla uno a uno, no había polisones o entrometidos, era una batalla que tanto esperaba el hanyou para así poder derrotar a ese maldito mal nacido engendrado a base de un cuerpo putrefacto….

Inuyasha ataco con su espada de forma física sin hacer uso de sus poderes demoniaco, Naraku la contrarresto con su brazo que ahora tenía una especie de coraza de alguna demonio, la cual era lo bastante resistente como para contrarrestar la espada de Inu.

Naraku se rio en burla puesto que la rabia del platinado hacia que sus ataques fueran predecibles y cada vez lograra contrarrestar esos débiles ataques.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba su arma con ambas manos y miraba al hanyou azabache.

Inuyasha preparo sus garras en una mano y su espada en la otra, no había forma que dejara que ese desgraciado lo seguiría viendo con burla… Ataco con las garras de acero seguido con su espada y luego dándole una patada a Naraku.

Bien, al menos ya podía coordinar ataques…— Te matare… —dijo Inuyasha mientras salpicaba sus garras con su propia sangre y también la esparcía un poco en su espada de manera rápida…

* * *

><p>Jaken estaba en shock desde que vio a su amo llegar hace unos días atrás, completamente muerto y ahora en un estado de congelamiento en el castillo… y todo esto por…— Y todo esto por esa tonta niña —dijo el sapo con rencor mirando a Rin que estaba a pocos metros de él mirando a Sesshomaru y a Kagome en aquellos cristales de hielo...<p>

—Señorita Kagome… Señor Sesshomaru… —dijo con tristeza Rin mirando los cuerpos durmientes de ambos, se sentía un poco culpable por esto, sabía que enteramente no era su culpa pero aun así se sentía culpable.

Sesshomaru le había dicho que buscaría a la miko para que cuidara de ella por al menos una luna, ya que no era seguro para Rin quedarse rodeada de solo demonios…

—Rin ven un momento… —dijo Sango apareciendo en la puerta, la niña obedeció y se acercó— ¿Sabes dónde está la segunda biblioteca del castillo? —indago la mayor y la niña asintió.

—Sí, le mostrare el camino señorita Sango —dijo la niña y mirando atrás por última vez empezó a guiar a la mayor.

Miroku y Shippo estaba en la primera biblioteca buscando entre los libros quizás aquella técnica que estaban seguro utilizo Naraku, pero no tenían poco tiempo y era mejor cubrir todas las bibliotecas del gran castillo, que en total eran cinco, en tres de ellas se encontraban soldados buscando como locos una cura para su amo y quedaba una que sería atacada por Sango dentro de poco…

—El traspaso de almas… sé que lo leí antes en algún lugar… —empezó a decir Jaken mientras trataba de recordar…—¡Ah, creo que estaban en algún lugar de los archivos del sótano! Espero un poco más amo bonito, dentro de poco lograra volver —dijo con devoción y salio corriendo al sótano.

No le diría nada a nadie por el momento, no era necesario la verdad, por lo que simplemente se apuró para poder revisar solo el sótano…

* * *

><p>Un día más… ya eran cuatro días los que estaban ahí, era increíble como en esos míseros cuatro días Kagome había cambiado como también Sesshomaru, tal vez la actuación se les subió a la cabeza o tanto matar zombie les afecto o puede que el pensamiento de dejar a Jareth los tenía locos ya que no querían…<p>

Fuera lo que fuera ya no eran iguales… Y en estas últimas 24 horas hasta empezaban a olvidarse de su mundo de origen, los recuerdos eran borrosos, como si alguien apropósito quisiera que no recordaran…

El comportamiento de Kagome llego a ser como el de una madre y como el de una luchadora experta en menos de un día que hasta daría miedo pues no parecía ella misma…

Sesshomaru aunque no dejaba su elegancia de Lord ya dejaba de actuar como uno casi la mayor parte del día, era protector y actuaba más a instinto que a lógica, eso él nunca lo haría pero lo hace…

—Una cabaña… una gran cabaña… Kieren, Marco entremos —dijo _Aida_ mirando con sigilo a ambos hombre, ellos asintieron, empezaron a rodear la cabaña mientras que Kagome ingresaba al interior, Jareth se quedó a la entrada sentado en el pasto, esperando paciente a que volvieran ahí, aun podía ver a su madre ya que donde estaba sentado daba justo a la puerta.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la posterior y Marco había ingresado al sótano de la cabaña buscando provisiones…

Unos ruidos silenciosos y a la vez extraños se empezaron a escuchar… Jareth no le dio importancia al principio y siguió viendo a su madre estar ingresando a una habitación con suma atención…

Una gran mancha negra cayó en su hombro y sintió que alguien estaba atrás… Jareth levanto la cabeza y ahí había uno de esos putrefactos seres, asustado se apresuró a levantarse e intento correr, pero sus cortas piernas lo hicieron caer y el muerto ya estaba sobre él con la boca abierta, gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas como para que lo escucharon, pero a pesar de haber conseguido que sus padres y tío lo escucharan también lo escucho una horda de zombie que estaba empezando a aparecer desde el oriente, los cuales guiados por los gritos y sollozos del niño fueron a esa dirección.

Kagome se sobresalta al escuchar a Jareth y con rapidez sale, Sesshomaru hace lo mismo desde el otro lado de la cabaña pero unos zombies de la horda lo vio y empezaron a obstruirle el camino, él empezó a atacar con rapidez, quiera llegar cuanto antes con Jareth. Marco también reacción a los gritos y tropezándose salió del sótano para salvar a su sobrino.

La mujer llego primero y con horror vio como el niño estaba siendo mordido por diversos muertos en diversos lugares, su carita toda llorosa y muecas de dolor dejo en completo shock a Kagome, pero reacción lo más rápido que pudo y sacando un arma disparo a los zombie, intento acercarse peor parte de la horda de zombie se lo impidió… Tanto Kieren, Marco y Aida estaban frustrado que justo ahora aparecía una horda de estas cosas logrando impedirles salvar a su más valioso tesoro.

—¡Mawmwá, Pawpá, awushi-lio! —decía el pequeño niño con voz quebrada por el llanto mientras trata de sacudirse para liberarse de los zombie, tenía sus brazos en cruz sobre su cara tratando de salvarse pero ellos rasguñaban... Sintio entonces que su piernita estaba siento tirada, sintió un dolor atroz en sus huesitos, sus ojos se abrieron en shock y miedo y volvió a gritar en dolor cuando sintió que era separada la parte de su rodilla para abajo.

—¡Jareh! —grito en agonía Kagome logrando ver aquello entre los pocos espacios vacíos que habían entre los zombie que estaban a punto de tumbarla.

Uno, dos y tres zombies cayeron y Aida tuvo paso, corrió como desquiciada y mato a los zombies que estaban comiendo la carne de su hijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tener al niño en brazos, dando sus últimos hipos y cubierto de su propia sangre…

Marco y Kieren lograron abrirse paso y empezaban a matar al resto de los zombies que trataban de acercarse a la ahora inmóvil Aida que tenía al niño en brazos, ambos hombre al ver el estado del niño se quedaron en shock y con furia y unas cuantas lagrimas atacaron con todo, espadas, cuchillos, armas, todo…

—Ma….má… —dijo Jareth mirando a los ojos a su madre sin poder moverse y completamente pálido por la perdía de sangre, su pequeño cuerpecito ya no sentía el dolor de sus partes sin carne, estaba entumecido… el pequeño dio una pequeñísima sonrisa al darse cuenta que estaba al nivel del pecho de su madre y siendo cargado por ella a pesar de no abandonar el suelo por completo…

Kagome miro con terror los huesos de los brasitos del pequeño, la falta de la mitad de la pierna derecha y los huesos de la piernita izquierda, su estómago a la vista con las tripas saliendo, era una suerte que aun estuviera consiente…—Te…qu..i..e…rwo… —fueron las últimas palabras del pequeño antes de apoyar su rostro lleno de sangre de sus brazos sobre el pecho de la mujer.

—¿Jareth…? ¿Ja…reth? ¡Jareth! —grito en verdadera agonía mientras lloraba a mares y acercaba el rostro del pequeño a su rostro y lloraba con dolor la muerte del pequeño, el pobre niño, tan inocente y puro ahora cubierto en sangre con partes vistas de su cuerpo interior…

Una pequeñita luz blanca empezó a salir de boca, entonces Kagome recordó que ella era una sacerdotisa en realidad y podía ver las almas salir de los cuerpos cuando se mueren, ella tomo el alma del pequeño entre sus manos y la mantuvo ahí, miro por última vez el rostro del pequeño y dándole un beso en la frente lo dejo en el suelo.

Kieren estaba en completo shock y tristeza al escuchar a su esposa gritar con tanta agonía y dolor… eso solo significaba algo… Jareth… el pequeño Jareth… su hijo… estaba muerto…

Marco no salía de su asombro al escuchar a su cuñada y con odio hacia los zombies por ser los causantes de esta tragedia ataco, ataco intentando dejar de sentir dolor.

Tres caminantes se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de Jareth y al estático de Aida… Ella los miro con rabia y sacando un cuchillo se los planto a la cabeza con rapidez— No se atrevan a tocarlo… —dijo mientras su mano donde estaba la pequeña luz blanca del alma del pequeño la mantenía sobre su pecho…

Otros zombies empezaron a atacarla también por querer comerla y comer ese cuerpo sangrante del menor, Treso lograron moder a Kagome pero a ella solo le importaba que no tocaran el cuerpo de Jareh— ¡Aida! —dijo Kieren al ver que uno la atacaba por detrás y le sacaba un pedazo de carne del cuello, corrió en su auxilio al verla dejar caer su arma y llevarse un mano al lugar que empezaba a sangrar demasiado.

Sesshomaru mato al zombie y se apresuró a tomar en brazos a la mujer que estaba ya cayendo al suelo, Marco al ver esto trato de cubrirlos a ambos matando a los zombies que se empezaban a acercar a la pareja…

—Hehe…cof, cof… Sessho…ma…ru… Ja…reth…. murió… pero… mi…ra —dijo mientras abría la mano que no estaba tapando la sangre de su cuello, en su palma estaba materializada en una bolita de luz el alma del pequeño— Es curioso….cof, cof, me… aca…bo… de… acordar… como…vol…ver… —le dijo mirando como Sesshomaru la sostenía ya arrodillado en la tierra junto al cuerpo sin vida de Jareth… Kagome tosió un poco más de sangre embarrando el pecho de Kieren— Dos… almas… para… regresar… a… una… —dijo ella con una minúscula sonrisa…

Sesshomaru la miro con ojos grandes al darse cuenta de esas palabras y como ella presionaba el alma del pequeño contra su propio pecho— Mi…alma… se…ra… tu… pa…se …se… desinte…grará… pero… al… menos… la… de él… no… y… logra…rá… rena…cer… en… nues…tro… mun…do… —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le implantaba el alma en la propia alma de Sesshomaru que ella podía ver sin problemas…

—Kagome… no te atrevas a hacerlo… te mataras tanto aquí como allá —dijo con seriedad y con tintes de agonía al pensar lo que vendrá después…

—Lo… sien…to… —dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kiren y se acercaba a su rostro "_Sore ni modotte anata no karada to tamashī ni hakoba tamashī wa ato ni umarekawaru to tamashī ga, pōtaru wa sono saishūtekini sore o toru koto_" pensó al no poder decir más palabras e hizo lo único que podía hacer para poder mandar el alma de Sesshomaru de vuelta.

Lo beso, un beso en el cual su alma paso a través de sus bocas al interior de Sesshomaru y al poco tiempo su mano cayo y su respiración se cortó.

Marco vio esto y aunque no lo entendía sintió un dolor enorme… Vio cómo su hermano ahora dejaba el cuerpo de su esposa junto al de su hijo— Marco… danos un entierro digno… y no mueras… —dijo sin darse la vuelta, esto descoloco a Marco que dijo un "Está bien" en respuesta mientras mataba a los pocos muertos que quedaban.

Sesshomaru sintió nuevamente ese dolor atroz que sintió en su tiempo, su pecho dolía y como si una herida estuviera abierta en ella empezó a sangrar… pronto… sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo cayo junto al de su _familia_…

* * *

><p>Los ojos del gran Lord empezaron a abrirse… con lentitud miro a su alrededor, parecía su habitación en su castillo "<em>Eh vuelto<em>" pensó con un sentimiento vacío…

—¡Mi Lord! —dijo Raito mientras rápidamente descongelaba al platinado y este se sentaba tambaleante sobre el futo, su comandante hablaba pero este no escuchaba, solo miraba como el cuerpo de pocos metros de distancia de él se mantenía dormido "_Dormirá para siempre… _" Pensó con un mal sabor de boca al pensar en ello.

_Al poco tiempo llegaron el Inutashi al lugar a esperar de ver a Kagome también despierta pero solo la encontraron en ese ataúd de hielo otra vez…_

_Preguntaron por qué solo Sesshomaru regreso, entonces Jaken apareció con los manuscritos en manos y Miroku, Sango y Shippo lo leyeron mientras que Sesshomaru repitió las palabras de Kagome "Dos almas para regresar a una..." le dijo a su hermano como única respuesta, Inuyasha sin entender bien miro a Miroku y él le dijo lo que significaba, al saberlo Inuyasha lloro, grito y se tumbó al suelo en agonía, el resto del Inutashi estaba igual, inclusive Rin…_

_Sesshomaru simplemente se queda callado mirando desmoronarse a su hermano y a su grupo de humanos… Su corazón duele… le gustaría llorar pero no puede… se lleva una mano al pecho y siente como late, mira a la mujer en su ataúd de cristal y sabe que el corazón de ella nunca volverá a latir… _

_Recuerda todo lo que pasaron en ese otro lugar, recuerda la muerte de Jareth y su corazón vuelve a doler como si tuviera en el pecho una herida… invisible y sangrante… _

_Esa herida llegaría a ser una cicatriz, pero nunca… nunca dejaría de sangrar…_

******¿Que tal estuvo el final?******

**Si amigos este es el final T.T aunque falta el epilogo que lo subo en una hora...**

**por cierto la parte en japones significa eso:** _El alma transportada a su cuerpo volverá y el alma dentro de ella en un futuro renacerá y mi alma el portal sera aunque eso la lleve a su final_

**Bueno, me siento realmente mal de matar a Jareth pero tenia que hacerlo ;A; **

**Espero les haya gustado y si quieren matarme matenme que me lo meresco T.T**

**Por cierto esto en verdad termina aqui pero el epilogo lo hare solo por... bueno para deleitar un poco mas al publico con sucesos posteriores ya que esta muy cortado... aun asi espero les guste la historia completa que es hasta el epilogo n.n**

**Vale me voy rapidito para subir pronto el epilogo...**

_**(Ay Dios que notas mas secas )**_

**Nos vemos!**


	6. 500 Años despues

**¡Hola mundo!**

**TsukihimePrincess (_XD Lo sabia, iban a querer matarme TXT Pero es que no había nada de sangre y tuve que elegir ese final, ya que tenia dos finales y dos epilogos... es como tener "Ruta Feliz" "Ruta Injusta" y yo tome la ruta injusta para que tuviera algo de sangre... aunque creo que en vez de miedo esto es drama :/ Ya perdí de seguro el concurso XD... Bueo querida me querraz matar el doble con esto lo aseguro de antemano ;A; Pero recuerda que es la ruta injusta... si quieres mañana subo la ruta feliz para deleitarte con el verdadero final y no solo a ti si no a muchos que seguro querran matarme :P_)**

Aquí lo ultimo y lo que seguramente hará que me maten al leerlo =x= Bueno lo lamento de antemano pero si quieren puedo subir la otra versión de capitulo final y epilogo...

_**La cantidad de palabras de este capitulo es de 1421 excluyendo las notas de autora y mi característica maña de ponerle "Capitulo tanto, [aquí nombre del capítulo]", como el limite de palabras era 11000 mi historia esta dentro del limite y es aceptable ¿verdad? n.n  
><strong>_

**Bien dejando eso empecemos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

**500 años después  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un hombre estoico de cabellera color ceniza con unos hermosos ojos marrones se encontraba caminando por una de los parques de Tokyo vestido de ejecutivo mientras hablaba por teléfono…<p>

—_Está bien señor Devon, entonces moveré la reunión con los inversionistas coreanos para las cinco de la tarde —_decía la persona con quien estaba hablando el hombre que aparentaba unos 25 años nada más…

—Bien, hazlo Hantaru, adiós —fueron sus palabras al momento de colgar, cerrando su celular lo guardo en su saco y siguió caminando con el parque natural, llevaba una única rosa blanca en la mano derecha envuelta en seda roja y su maletín en la izquierda…

Este hombre llamado Kieren Devon o Sesshomaru Taisho como se llamaba antes de que los humanos ganaran sobre su especie se encontraba volviendo a su casa que estaba situada en donde antes estaba su castillo, conservando a lo largo de los años sus jardines verdes y floridos, aunque ahora su castillo se había tenido que reducir a una mansión y sus límites de su castillo tuvieron que achicarse…

La rosa en su mano era para dejarla en la tumba de Kagome que estaba en el mausoleo de los Taisho dentro de su propiedad, este día era recordado por él como el día que volvió a la vida con otra perspectiva, aunque recuerdo lo de hace 500 años como si hubiera sido ayer, recuerda como junto con su hermano exterminaron a Naraku, recuerda como la vida siguió después de eso, al final todos murieron al pasar de los años… ahora se encontraba solo…

—Ay… lo siento señor —dijo una niña de unos 10 años que había chocado con él cayéndose al suelo.

Cuando la niña levanta la mirada Sesshomaru la reconoce… él sabía que Kagome venia del futuro y puede que esta niña era ella antes de viajar 500 años en el pasado…

—No pasa nada… —dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, se sentía un poco extraño, era raro verla de ese tamaño…

La niña miro con atención la rosa en la mano del hombre— ¿Se la dará a su pareja? —pregunto la niño mirando la rosa y luego al peli ceniza.

Sesshomaru parpadeo un momento antes de darse cuenta que se refería a la rosa—No… era para… mi salvadora…. —dijo él mientras miraba la rosa en su mano con un dejes de dolor, vio entonces que la niña Kagome seguía viendo la rosa como hipnotizada y entonces…— ¿Sabes? Quédatela, a ella le gustaría que la tengas tú a solo dejarla frente a una fría lapida… —dijo el hombre con serenidad mientras le entregaba la rosa a la niña.

Esta se sorprendido al escuchar lo de la lápida pero aun así recibió la rosa como sintiendo que debía hacerlo— Lo siento por tu amiga… y gracias por la rosa… —le dice haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Kagome, hora de volver a casa! —llama su madre desde algún lugar detrás de Sesshomaru…

—¡Ya voy! Hasta luego y gracias por la rosa —dijo la niña y salió corriendo a alcanzar a su madre.

Sesshomaru volteo a verla llegar corriendo a donde su madre, recuerda en breves momento las cosas que pasaron, recordó la sangre y la muerte de Jareth como también la muerte de Kagome cuando era Aida…

"**_Es mi turno de salvarte esta vez_**" piensa el hombre mirándola, puede que si ella nunca llegase a viajar al pasado su muerte en ese mismo pasado se evitaría… debía sellar aquel pozo que era su vínculo antes de que llegase el día que ella se supone debe irse al pasado…

Él se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar con rumbo a su casa, debía hacer varias cosas para evitar que Kagome fuera al pasado dentro de cinco años, a pesar que esto también significa que ella nunca sabrá de su existencia o lo que pasaron o pasarían juntos en ese otro mundo… "_Aunque eso no importa… solo la salvaré como lo hizo ella conmigo_" pensó para sus adentros.

Kagome curiosa volteo la mirada para ver si el hombre seguía ahí, lo pillo caminando para el lado opuesto al que iba ella, le gustaría mucho volver a encontrarse con él alguna vez pero era imposible, aun así le intrigaba saber de ese hombre, le había llamado la atención y algo en ella siente que lo conoce que sabe quién es…

"**_Esperare ese día_**"

Aquel pensamiento de la niña llega de la nada y también de la nada se va, ella voltea y empezar a caminar junto a su madre que estaba hablando algo de ir a algún lugar a tomar un buen _té caliente_.

Kagome mira entonces la rosa blanca que tiene en su mano y su corazón empieza a doler como si tuviera una herida en el pecho, siente una gran punzada en su corazón…

Sesshomaru también la siente y se lleva una mano a su pecho… "_¡Ah! Al fin está dejando de sangrar la cicatriza_" dice Sesshomaru utilizando algún tipo de código en sus palabras y sonríe, sonríe después de mucho, pero mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p>Ha pasado ya diez años desde entonces, Sesshomaru logro su objetivo en no dejar a Kagome llegar a pisar el pasado y ahora la joven se encontraba teniendo una buena vida y comenzando su segundo año en medicina en la universidad de Tokyo… Sesshomaru sentía un alivio por todo lo que hizo en esos diez años, la había salvado a ella esta vez…<p>

—Kieren Devon —llamo una enfermera y Sesshomaru se acercó.

—Sí —dijo con serenidad esperando buenas noticias de la enfermera.

—Déjeme informarle que su hijo se encuentra bien, puede llevárselo a casa —le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dejándolo ingresar a la habitación donde estaba un pequeño colocándose una playerita amarilla y un overol de jardinero jeans.

—¡Papá! —dijo el pequeño niño de cinco años, era un pequeño de piel blanquilla con toques de rosados en las mejillas, ojos azules como el cielo y cabello color ceniza claro muy parecido a su padre, él niño salto a los brazos de su padre ni bien lo vio.

—Fuiste muy fuerte Jareth, como premio puedes pedirme todo lo que quieras —le dijo Sesshomaru a su hijo con una sonrisa, este niño era el único que lograba sacar aquella sonrisa en el Lord a aparte de su madre…

Sesshomaru tomo al pequeño en brazos y cargándolo se lo llevo de la habitación del hospital, al cual había llegado el día anterior por que misteriosamente Jareh se había tragado detergente… aun desconocía como es que logro encontrar la llave de la vitrina…

—¡Papá quiero helado! —dijo el niño de repente y el mayor asintió con una diminuta sonrisa mientras llegaba al estacionamiento y sentaba a su hijo en el asiento del copiloto y le ponía el cinturón.

—Está bien, el príncipe de la Luna obtendrá todo lo que desea —dijo Sesshomaru mientras ingresaba en el auto… se miró en el retrovisor unos momentos, sus palabras le recordaron su vida youkai, él seguía siendo uno y su hijo era un hanyou, aunque carece de orejas o algo que lo delate salvo una línea morada que recorre su costado izquierdo, pero esta era cubierta con campo para que ningún humano la viera a igual que sus propias líneas y orejas de él mismo…

—Papá no se revela mi identidad en este tipo de lugar —decía el niño haciendo pucheros mientras miraba a todos lados por si alguien escucho su estatus.

Esto hizo reír un poco a Sesshomaru… su hijo era tan inocente… se parecía tanto a su esposa… como también a… "_Jareth se parece tanto a Jareth… he, eso sonó raro, pero de todas formas son la misma alma…_" pensó el mayor empezando a manejar.

—No hay problema, nadie se atrevería a burlarse, atacar o cualquier cosa aun si descubren que eres el gran príncipe de la Luna —seguía diciendo el mayor mirando las reacciones del pequeño…

—Shhh… mi identidad debe ser secreta papá —decía él niño como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte y miraba como espía por la ventana.

Al detenerse en un semáforo, Sesshomaru logro ver a Kagome estar divirtiéndose con sus amigos en una tienda de comida rápida, Jareth también miraba por ahí pero no miro lo que su padre miraba…

"_Te salve_" piensa el hombre volviendo a conducir hasta llegar al destino donde quería ir su hijo.

**"_Me salvaste…._" **Piensa inconscientemente Kagome mientras continua riéndose con sus compañeros de la facultad….

_Ahora lo único que habían dejado atrás era esa delicada cicatriz que atravesaba su corazón…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿WTF?!<strong>

_**Incluso yo me pregunto como termine escribiendo este epilogo... ¿de donde carajos sace lo de diez años después? =x= ono  
><strong>_

_**Bueno esta ruta injusta al fin termino y este fic sera entregado para el reto de halloween del foro Hazme el amor**_

_**Lo unico que tengo que decir sobre este epilogo es que me salio a lo rápido, no se de donde lo saque y antes de agarras ladrillos para lanzarmelo déjenme decirles que la versión completa estará mucho mejor que esto... en si es lo mismo pero mas completa (que bonita explicación XD) **_

_**Por cierto que les parece que Sesshomaru haya tomado el nombre de Kieren para cuando llego a la epoca actual... tuvo que cambiar de nombre y look muy seguido XD pero termino en ese... y que les pareó la reencarnación de Jareth *u* literalmente sigue siendo hijo de Kieren ;D Y LA PREGUNTA DEL SIGLO ¿QUIEN ES LA MADRE? pues... queridos míos... eso lo sabrán el primero de ferebro del 2015 cuando haga la versión completa XD y tendra lo que siempre tiene mis historia... malentendidos, drama a borboton, Jeff the killer (?), amor, lemmon(esta vez si XD), escenas confusas y dos termporas, una hasta donde vuelven y otra de lo que pasara después, la segunda sera una mini temporada ya que es vida cotiadana y lo que hizo Sessho en esos diez años...**_

_**Bueno ahora me retiro, se me hace que hable cualquier cosa en esta nota olvidando lo que debía poner...**_

_**Bien espero sus comentarios para saber si hago lo que dije antes y bueno para saber quien es la madre de Jareth reencarnado...**_

_**por cierto ni pregunten de donde salio la frase final del capi que no yo misma se por que la puse ya que creo que no cuadra pero tampoco quiero sacarla...**_

_**(Bien ahora pueden no matarme, si lo hacen nunca sabrán el verdadero final wajajajaja :P)**_

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
